Clay in your Hands
by Shinzoku
Summary: Giratina/Shaymin - Shaymin always had a calming power to her that always made Giratina calm and refined, something completely opposite to the flesh-eating monster banished from the Hall of Origins. Warnings- 5th Gen. Legendaries and a few cuss words
1. Chapter 1

"Papa, where are we going?"

"Shh. I promise you'll see soon."

The tiny child frowned, her dark green eyes trained straight ahead. Her father had her small hand grasped in his, and she was pressed against his leg as they walked. Regigigas' thick, golden-trimmed coat swept against the ground as they walked, causing Shaymin to trip and fall many times. Her own snow-white dress was just high enough for her to walk, her white sandaled feet shuffling quietly against the ground. Just that morning, Regigigas said he was going to take her somewhere special, but she had to be very quiet as the ruler of where they were going got very mad very quick.

What terrified Shaymin most was the many people around her. A huge, golden bird and a beautiful white dragon sped down the hall, heading straight for the large doors at the end. Her siblings, the Regi trio, floated past, changing into their human forms, and walking through the doors. Shaymin's expression didn't falter, but it turned to a look of fear when a large shadow and what looked like the moon floated by. A tiny pink cat looped through the air, letting out loud giggles. And those were just a few of whom she saw. The place was completely crowded with tons of people she did not know, and every one of them was silent.

Regigigas stopped at the double doors and let go of Shaymin's hand.

"Go on," he said, urging her forward. Shaymin clasped her hands together and walked into the room. The other Pokemon rushed out of the room, wide-eyed looks on their faces. Gasping, Regigigas pulled Shaymin into his arms and spun around, a glowing streak of a Hyper Beam reflecting up off his back.

"Damn it, Arceus!" Regigigas snapped. He spun back around and stomped into the room, a look of rage on his face. "Seriously, what was that for? What's- that wasn't you."

At the far end of the room, a human Arceus was wrestling with a young boy about Shaymin's age. He was putting up quite a fight, smacking Arceus' hands and easily deflecting most of his attacks. The god was sitting on the boy, desperately trying to grab at his shoulders and pin him to the ground.

"Papa, what…?" Shaymin buried her face in Regigigas' soft clothes. "I'm scared."

"Seems I'm not the only one introducing a new child," Regigigas said with a grin. He ran a hand through Shaymin's short green hair and sauntered up towards Arceus, where he stopped and looked at his friend.

"Seems not," he said. Suddenly, the kid punched him in the arm. "Giratina!"

The kid thrashed. "Let me go, let me go, let me go!" he cried, trying to push Arceus' knee off his chest. "Get OFF!"

Regigigas set Shaymin down. He easily pulled Arceus off the boy, set him down, and pulled the kid up by his golden collar. Giratina flailed and tried to punch Regigigas' forehead, but it didn't faze him at all, instead hurting the kid's hand. He began to cry. Arceus rushed up and took him in his arms, gently rubbing his back.

"The idiot obviously doesn't realize you're Regigigas," Arceus said.

As the other Pokemon began to come back in, Shaymin pressed against her father and held her hands at her chest. A white and red creature with a long neck and feathered ears came up to her, and she suddenly felt very calm.

"Hello there," the Pokemon said, leaning down to get a good look. "Oh, you have very pretty eyes! I'm Latias."

Regigigas looked down at Shaymin and nodded.

"I-I'm Shaymin," the girl said. "Th-thank you…"

Laughing, Latias flew over to another creature, but blue instead of red. Shaymin took in all the new faces and creatures scattered around the room, realizing that many of them were separated into groups. The ones nearest Arceus were in a cluster, consisting of three pixies, two arguing dragons, the shadow and moon, a tiny blue…blob thing, and a lava-skinned dinosaur. Closer to the door sat three birds and the pink cat.

At the left, if you were facing the door, was a group of dogs, the bird and dragon, and an excited little, onion-headed green alien thing.

To the right were a star, Shaymin's golem siblings, a red, a blue, and a green dragon, and Latias and the blue one.

In another corner there were three genies, a tiny red and orange rabbit, a very tired looking man with blue spiky hair (Shaymin told herself he'd go and meet him, first), a ballerina whose hair was changing from green to red, and a group of three horse-like creatures made up of blue, green, and silver colors. Excited, Shaymin began to move away from Regigigas, but he quickly grabbed her hand and gave her a warning look.

"I wish for you to not run off," he said. "Heatran isn't partial to new strangers, and Victini has not mastered his powers yet."

"Why do you talk of only the fire looking ones?" Shaymin asked.

"Because you are Grass, and they are Fire." Regigigas lifted Shaymin and looked around the room. "The meeting doesn't start for ten minutes. Would you like to go and meet someone?"

Shaymin instantly nodded. "That man over in the corner. He looks so sad."

"The one with blue hair…?" Regigigas asked slowly. Shaymin nodded again. "I'm not sure you should go see him right now. He just lost his children to two of Arceus' creations."

The girl shook her head, her mind dead set on seeing the man. "Please, Papa," she said quietly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want to go say hi to him, he looks very sad…"

"Alright, fine," Regigigas said. As he made his way across the room, the Legendaries began to notice a presence not normally in the room. They stared at the front where Arceus had his hand clenched around the base of Giratina's neck, then at Regigigas as he walked down the Meeting Hall. When they neared the man, he backed up, golden eyes flaring.

"Go away," he said.

Shaymin forced herself down and walked up, looking at the taller man. "Why are you so sad?" she asked.

The other Unovan Pokemon began to whisper quietly.

"Who are you?" the man growled.

"Shay-min," the girl said in a singsong voice. She clasped her hands behind her back and smiled. The man seemed to relax. "Who are you?"

"Kyurem," he said and knelt down next to Shaymin, pressing the tips of his ice-cold fingers together. "What is it you want with me?" he then asked seriously, voice cold and emotionless.

Shaymin frowned. She looked up at Regigigas, then back at Kyurem, a shiver running down her back when she looked into his golden eyes. "Why are you so sad?"

Kyurem hesitated for a moment. "Reshiram and Zekrom have fallen to the humans," he said, "and now they're locked away in stones that have been hidden in the desert."

A look of hurt crossed his face and Shaymin could feel how sad he was. "I'm sure you'll see them again!" she said happily. She brushed her fingers through her hair and took out one of the clips that held a plastic flower, and when she touched it, it turned into a beautiful Gracidea. "Here. I promise it won't turn to ice."

Her face turned a little red as Kyurem took it, and the man seemed completely shocked.

"My Gracideas never freeze and never die in the hands of a Pokemon," Shaymin squeaked and hid behind her father's coat. Regigigas looked at Kyurem and walked back towards the back of the hall where Arceus was standing. The god nodded and gestured for the pink cat to come up.

"Let's begin this meeting," Arceus said, glancing around the room. "First and foremost, give a moment of silence for Reshiram and Zekrom." Everyone was silent for a full minute. Mew sighed and changed into a human, a tall man with messy pink hair, a pink hoodie, and pink pants. His eyes were blue and he was probably the only human Pokemon to have a tail, something that resembles their Pokemon form.

"We now welcome…uh…" Mew looked down at Shaymin and Giratina. "Quick, what're your-"

Giratina growled and stepped forward, pointing to himself. "I'm Giratina," he said as his form began to change. His blond hair hardened and his skin darkened to gray. He turned into a ten foot tall being with six legs and a black and red striped pattern. Two huge claw-like wings rested on his back. "Lord of antimatter!"

"Quite the ambitious little kid," the golden bird said. Her dragon brother nodded. "Doesn't he remind you of Arceus, Lugia?"

The new Legendary frowned and backed up, trying to hide his form behind Arceus as his five older siblings laughed.

"Certainly," a blue-haired girl said. "Loud, angry look-"

"Like you," Giratina growled.

"You little-"

"_Quiet_!" Arceus snapped. "Dialga, Palkia, this is your little brother, so treat him kindly."

Palkia's jaw dropped. "Father…you're kidding."

Arceus shook his head and stepped aside for Regigigas.

"Going to introduce yourself?" Regigigas asked Shaymin as he took her hand and brought her forward. The girl sniffed and shook her head, suddenly very timid around all the Legendaries. "Well, this is my daughter Shaymin." Shaymin tried to shrink back and instead changed into a tiny green and white hedgehog.

Looks of shock passed through the Legends.

The shadow raised his hand. "Kindly explain to me how you have three golem beast children and then end up a freakin' hedgehog."

"Explain to me how Arceus ended up with a trio of fun loving pixies and a trio of dragons who are constantly betting pissed off at the smallest thing," Regigigas retorted as Arceus snorted in the background. Darkrai didn't have a mouth to frown, but he floated backwards and turned away.

Shaymin felt as if someone was watching her intently. She turned and saw Giratina flinch and turn, a huge frown on his face. During the time Darkrai and Regigigas were arguing, they had managed to change back into humans and stand in the background.

Arceus stood up to stop the arguing when quiet sobs could be heard from the corner. Everyone stopped and turned, but Arceus clapped to get back their attention.

"Everyone, out!" Arceus commanded. "Latias, take the children and get them food or something. Make muffins. I don't care. Regigigas, Mew, and Mesprit need to stay with me."

The red and white creature sped around the room; the tiny green alien, Shaymin, Giratina, and the red and orange rabbit were rushed out of the room. Every Legendary followed, except Kyurem, Arceus, Regigigas, Mesprit, and Mew. Shaymin pulled away from Latias and ran back in, ignoring her frantic calls to come back. Angered, the golden circlet around Arceus' head flashed to dark red, and the area around him grew hot. Regigigas held him back.

Shaymin scurried up to Kyurem, a worried look on her face. Without saying a word, she ran up and hugged the man. She did not know how he felt, but she had never seen anyone as sad as he. Kyurem's strong arms wrapped around her for a few moments, then he pulled away, rubbing his wet face. Waving, Shaymin turned and ran back out the door.

Latias gently pushed her down the hall and through a few turns. They met up with Giratina and the two others and headed for two large doors, smaller than the Meeting Hall's, but still large and grand. Inside was everything a cook or baker could ask for.

"Let's introduce ourselves now," Latias said happily, floating down towards the ground to be level with the children. "You know me, Latias. Say your names again, you two, because the other guys don't pay attention very well."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Giratina," he said.

"Shaymin."

Grinning, the green creatures changed into a human; slicked back blond hair with two flecks of blue which Shaymin assumed were his camouflaged antennae, dark green pants, and a shirt that was green on top, forming a point down in which darker green started. He waved his transparent wings, the second Legendary to be seen with a feature of his Pokemon form.

"I'm Celebi," he said with a smile. "Legendary of Timetravel."

Next the rabbit hopped up and down. He changed into a human with very messy red hair that faded to orange at the tips, and he wore nothing but creamy-orange. On the back of his fluffy jacket were two wing patterns.

"I'm Victcini," he said, scratching the side of his face. "I don't really have a title…I just give good luck or victory to those who pray for it."

Latias clapped, and everyone started. She had also changed into a human, a beautiful girl with long white hair, and a short white dress that had a long red vest over it. Her red boots went up to her knees and she had a pretty smile on her face.

"That's good!" she said. "What do you guys want to make? There's still about two hours until Lugia and Ho-Oh come in to make dinner for everyone, so let's make something fun and easy!"

Victini began to bounce up and down, flailing his arm to get Latias' attention. "Lava cookies!" he exclaimed.

The woman laughed. "We need Entei or Groudon or Heatran for that," she said, and Victini seemed to deflate. "How about we make something sweet? There's plenty of Pecha Berries."

All the kids stopped and contemplated. Many thoughts went through their minds, but it was Shaymin who said something first.

"I like spicy things, but we can make some candy or brownies that're sweet instead?"

"Ha! You're the only one of Regigigas' children to like spicy things like him." Latias swept around the huge kitchen, gathering things up; a staircase spiraled up, and the room was so tall that it could fit all the Legendaries in their Pokemon forms if they were stacked up. Cabinets and drawers were everywhere, with tons of ovens, sinks, and stoves at the bottom. Shaymin took the time to admire the kitchen before Latias came back, setting things on the counters.

She put Shaymin and Giratina in a group, and Celebi and Victini in another. Each group was set to work stirring things, and the only one to talk was Giratina.

"I'm not usually this loud," Giratina told Shaymin as he quickly stirred some chocolate and graham crackers. "I'm usually quiet, but I've never met anyone the same age as me before. I think. You're ten?"

Shaymin nodded. "Almost eleven," she mumbled. "Though I guess we're still babies compared to, like, my papa. I think he's a couple million years old."

Giratina let out a 'ha!' "You think your dad's old?" he asked. "Mine's so old he barely remembers anything!"

The girl began to giggle. She scraped some peanut butter into the chocolate, and then dumped some freshly cut Pecha Berries. "You're overreacting," she said.

"No," Giratina mumbled and shook his head. "He gets my named mixed up. I kept wondering why he kept calling me Palkia, or Azelf…until I met them today."

"Why were you living away from your siblings? My brothers and sister were always there with me."

Giratina sighed deeply and his red eyes darkened. "Dad didn't want me to get hurt," he said quietly. "He told me that Palkia and Dialga, twins like Latias and Latios, were constantly fighting. He couldn't get them to stay in one room long enough to talk to them until they destroyed something. Didn't want Azelf leading me in the wrong direction, and was afraid I'd look into Uxie's eyes. He knows I can feel fear and sadness, and Mesprit has felt nothing but that for years and he didn't want it to bother me…

I'm sorry, I'm rambling."

Shaymin shook her head. "I like to listen to you talk," she said. "You're the first…erum…Legendary? I've met outside of my family."

"This is random, but what you did with Kyurem was really brave," Giratina said. Shaymin stared at him. "Ever since he lost Reshiram and Zekrom a few weeks ago, he's been an emotional wreck. Mesprit told me that it's very rough on a Legendary when one loses a kid, especially two. Twins, again."

They both got distressed looks on their faces.

"So um, anyway…uh… Last time someone tried to talk to him, he nearly killed him. Mew was taking care of Entei for days on end until he was fit enough to walk again. And Kyurem's ice…but I don't know why he didn't affect you. Sends shivers down my spine."

Shaymin stared at the bowl of ingredients Giratina was mixing. "He just needed a hug," she said. "My papa always hugged me when I was sad and said it can brighten anyone's day."

Giratina smiled. "It brightened his," he said. "And I can't wait to tell him that Reshiram and Zekrom are not dead."

"I thought…wait, how do you know?"

"Though I'm the being of antimatter, I can sense the dead and understand distortions. It's really depressing." Giratina held up the bowl and poked the contents. It was beginning to set, so he quickly, with Shaymin's help, scraped it into a square glass pan. "I can feel Reshiram and Zekrom in this hall right now. Like Jirachi. He wakes only once every thousand years, for only a week, but he is like a little ghost that I can sense and see. Sometimes he becomes solid, like today."

"I wish I had your powers," Shaymin said. "I grow flowers!" They laughed.

Suddenly, Giratina got very serious for a ten year old boy. "No, you don't want my powers," he said. "It's hard to sleep, and you can't go anywhere without feeling like someone is watching you."

Latias swooped over. "Looking good, guys!" she said. "Want me to stick it in the fridge?"

A hand was held up to stop her from taking the non-bake brownies. Giratina scattered a bunch of sliced Pechas all over the top, grinned, and then nodded. Latias took the pan, and the two were left alone. At another counter, Celebi and Victini were still mixing whatever they were making.

Giratina crossed his arms over his red and black striped shirt. "Tell me about yourself now," he said with a slight smile.

"Um…well…. I can grow plants whenever I want," Shaymin said. "When I'm around people, it seems as if I can calm them a lot. And I love Gracideas. It's kind of weird, though. My papa is really…normal, and my siblings are icy, rocky, and steely."

"Do you know of Pokemon types?"

"A little."

"Well, you have your family's types spot on. Regigigas is simply a Normal type, and it's obvious to what your siblings are. You are Grass."

Shaymin nodded. "Yes, Papa told me that, but…what do types do?"

"They tell you who you are strong or weak against. The humans made them up, but I'm starting to think Dad helped them because he can change into every type." Giratina shrugged. "Humans are fickle."

"Yes, they are!" Shaymin giggled. She took a long drink of the juice Latias brought to them, and munched on a soft cookie. "I like you. You're a lot more fun than Registeel, and he's the funnest of my siblings. Regice doesn't like me, and…um…Regirock keeps saying he sees dead people."

The other boy stared at her with a look of shock, his red eyes full of confusion. "Are you sure he's sane?" he asked.

"No one knows," Shaymin whispered, afraid that somehow, Regirock would be there. "To tell the truth, I don't really like him. He hangs out with this fish and a giant whale all the time."

Snorting, Giratina hid his grin and leaned against the counter. Dark green hair could be seen poking in through the door, and then bright silver eyes, and then Regigigas himself. He walked up to Shaymin with a smile, but the girl frowned.

"It's only been a few minutes!" she said.

"It's been almost an hour, Princess," Regigigas said with a laugh. "We're going to go find you a room now, okay? Well, it's right next to mine, but let's go look at it before dinner starts."

Shaymin pouted. "Can Giratina come?" she asked.

Regigigas glanced at the odd boy. "I'm sure his father will want him for something," he said and grabbed her hand. As he headed out the door, Shaymin looked over her shoulder and waved.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shinzu<em>**: Well...um...this deserves some explaining, yes? o.o' This honestly just came to me one day. I started typing, and when I had to get off the computer, I came up with the rest of the story. I've also been listening to _'_Lose My Soul' a lot, and 'We are One' and...yeah. And seriously, don't ask where I got the Shaymin is Regigigas' daughter. I was typing another story (Phantom of the Legends) and it just happened that way. I think it's kind of cute, and my headcanon agrees. XD

Some words are supposed to be spelled wrong. Like 'funnest'. Shaymin and Giratina are only ten (Shaymin's older by a few months ;D) and, well, compared to most Legends in my stories, they're pretty damn young. This takes place a little after Reshiram and Zekrom were locked away, which I think is a few, erum, million years ago. Screw what legends say- they're not always right. XD

Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism is encouraged.

**I do not own Pokemon**.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost ten years until Shaymin saw Giratina again. When she left to go see her new room, the room she'd stay in until the week of the Legendary meetings were over, Giratina had been called upon for many tasks, and he was always far too busy to see Shaymin. Through that time, Celebi and Victini came to be her best friends, until the day she was to leave down to Sinnoh to spread her beautiful Gracideas across the world. Arceus had created a large group of mortals, tiny hedgehogs like her to help her in her travels, and within just a few years, they populated the earth.

It was also in that time that Giratina grew up. His siblings all took the forms of little children; Dialga and Palkia had double personalities and were constantly changing from adults to children, but it was only Giratina who was mature, retaining the form of a young man. His round face had sharpened like his father's and he grew very quiet, preferring to stay in the background or watch over the dead.

He was the first person Shaymin saw when she entered the Hall of Origin for the second time in her life. She was still dependent of her father, being his only child to remain in his care. After a couple thousand years of being with Regigigas, the Regi trio had parted ways about five years ago, taking up residence in Hoenn, which left Shaymin in a state of depression and loneliness.

She walked through the bright halls of the castle, her hands clasped behind her back in a fashion most people were used to seeing. Her green eyes were brighter than usual, and a smile played at her lips. Though it had been many years, Shaymin was excited to see her friend again, and nothing her father said to her could stop her.

"I'm going to see him," she said and looked up at Regigigas. She was a few inches over five feet, but he was almost seven and a half. "It's been so long, and he's so nice."

"But he's lord of the _dead_, Shaymin," Regigigas argued. "I know he's a nice man, but he's got a corrupted mind."

Shaymin shook her head. "No, Papa," she said. "Though we only saw each other for a few hours, he was kind, and fun, and almost sad."

Suddenly she grew alert and saw a man frantically running down the hall, transforming into his Legendary form as he did. Shaymin gasped.

"Giratina!" she called and took a step forward. The dragon stopped romping down the hall and stopped, turning his dark red and black eyes on her. He had to be at least as tall as Groudon, towering over all the Legendaries. In a state of shock, the beast went back to his human form and ran up to Shaymin, an excited look on his face.

"Shaymin?" he asked, thrilled. "Y-you haven't changed at all!"

Shaymin smiled. "You have," she said. "You were cuter as a little kid."

She literally had to look up to see his face, as he was as tall as Regigigas. Giratina looked down and could not seem any happier.

"It's been so long," Giratina said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Business with Arceus," Shaymin said quietly and pointed to her father. "We don't migrate for a few more months, so I decided to come along." She turned to Regigigas. "Can I go with him? Please?"

The tired Legendary sighed and rubbed his face. "Fine," he said. "Giratina, don't you _dare _hurt her."

Giratina smiled. "I promise," he said and grabbed Shaymin's hand. "Come on, it's so much fun here! You've got to see Latias' sons and Cresselia's daughter. They're amazing."

Nodding, Shaymin let herself be led through the castle, Giratina guiding her along. They came to a small room where three small Legendaries were roughhousing. Two blue creatures were beating on a pink and blue swan, but she seemed to be holding her own and sent them flying into a wall. Shaymin's jaw dropped.

"Is she really…?" she asked.

"Her father's Darkrai, so she's a little mean."

"But Darkrai wasn't that mean…"

"You don't know how bad he snaps," Giratina said with an evil grin. The two Latios that had been thrown against a wall levitated in the air, frowning. They seemed too young to even be there, and looked only a few years old. Giratina took her to the kitchens, and then paused outside of the Meeting Hall.

Shaymin looked at her friend and frowned. "Giratina, I hope you weren't busy. You seemed in a rush earlier."

He snorted. "I wasn't doing anything," he said. "Just insanely hungry."

An exclamation mark appeared over Shaymin's head. "I brought you something!" she said and pulled out a paper bag. She handed it to Giratina and encouraged him to open it. Surprised, he pulled out a handful of Pecha Berries.

"I absolutely love Pechas…"

"I grew them myself," Shaymin said. "I have so many trees at my home."

Giratina put them back in the bag and gnawed on one, taking in the sweet flavor. "Shaymin, your Pecha Berries are the best." He finished his and took off down the hall, beckoning Shaymin to follow. "Is there anything you want to do? I'm usually at Turnback Cave…but I think I can find something for us to do here."

They stopped and Shaymin put a hand on his arm.

"Is Kyurem here?" she asked.

Giratina nodded. "Yes," he said.

"How is he?"

"Still mourns the loss of Reshiram and Zekrom, but he's a lot happier now. I can take you to see him if you wan t?"

Grinning, Shaymin nodded. They ran to the residential halls where the corridors stretched forever. Giratina walked down one side, counting quietly until he came to the number '9'. Quietly he knocked on the door, and Shaymin rocked on her heels next to him, excited. The door opened, revealing the man Shaymin had met when she was a child. He still had the same, tired look, and long black trench coat and blue scarf, but he looked…beaten. Half of the spiky blue hair he had was chopp,; as if someone had cut it, and literally half of his scarf was missing.

However, his bright golden eyes had stayed the same as she remembered, deep and cold.

"Hello Kyurem," Shaymin said with a little bow. Kyurem stepped out of his room and closed the door, standing with a smile on his face and arms crossed.

"Well if it isn't Shaymin," he said. "You've really grown! What can I do for you?"

She laughed. "I came to see how you are," she said. "But I can tell that you seem much happier; I can feel it."

Kyurem nodded. "It still hurts when I think of them, but Mesprit helps me. Somehow she got into the therapy business…" He frowned, eyebrows knit together, and shrugged. "Just seemed to happen, I guess."

Giratina scoffed, but it wasn't a bad scoff. "My sister's always been like that," he said. "You just got to get her to open up."

"I suppose so," Kyurem said. "I guess I'm kind of slow. Oh, Shaymin, come here. Giratina, you may come, too."

Both being beings that were rumored to eat people, they understood each other. Shaymin gladly followed Kyurem into his room, taking in the wonderful area. It was big enough to comfortably be a large Pokemon like him, and it was covered in snow. Towards a mirror that showed the sky (since windows seemed nonexistent in the castle) were two small spheres, one red and one blue. In the middle, in a vase, was the same Gracidea Shaymin had given him.

"You still have it?" Shaymin asked, surprised.

"I quote, 'It never freezes or dies in the hands of a Pokemon.'" Kyurem let out an 'oof' as Shaymin tackled him in a hug.

"That's amazing," she whispered and pulled back, her face bright. "I'm glad to see you're doing well. I-I'll get going now…"

Kyurem smiled and nodded. The two friends headed out the door, waving.

Well, they'd met Kyurem…and Shaymin didn't know very many people… She frowned and leaned against the wall, a look of deep thought on her face.

"Want to go outside?" Giratina suggested. "We can see what the idiots are doing." The 'idiots' were, in fact, Celebi and Victini. When Shaymin went to say something, Giratina frowned and shook his head.

"No, only Celebi is here. No one has seen anything of Victini since last year."

Shaymin raised an eyebrow. "What happened to him?" she asked.

"No one knows," Giratina said with a shrug. He brushed a lock of blond hair behind his ear and looked blankly at a wall. "So…um…"

"Hey little bro."

Shaymin and Giratina glanced at the little kid who had just run up to them. He had the messiest white hair, tinged with faint pink streaks, and two small shield-like items rested on his shoulders. Palkia grinned, and next to him a little girl came up; like Arceus, she had a blue circlet around her head, with a tiny crystal on top. Dark blue hair cascaded down her back, and her gaze was hard as stone.

"What do you want?" Giratina asked. The kids grew in size until they were his height, and it was instant that they were much older than their brother.

"We've come to tell you that, well, Arceus needs Shaymin right now," Dialga said. She crossed her arms and stared at Giratina. "Regigigas doesn't want you anywhere near him, so you have to stay here."

He seemed to deflate, getting a dark frown. The whites of his eyes started to turn to black until he shook his head and crossed his arms. "Fine," he said. "I'll be waiting at the gardens." Giratina sauntered off, leaving his older siblings with smug smiles on their faces.

"Come on, Shaymin."

Palkia turned on his heel and walked through the hall, each move as graceful as the last. He turned and waved to Shaymin, who snapped herself out of her thoughts. Nodding, she ran up to him and stayed close, not too fond of Dialga. It was obvious that she was the stronger of the two, the oldest twin, and she always snapped at every little thing. She was eyeing Shaymin, ruby-red eyes narrowed.

Swallowing, Shaymin stared straight ahead, not daring to look at Dialga in fear that one look would make her snap. Arceus created Regigigas and Mew first to help shape the world, but she had been the first true Legendary, and thought of herself as almost a god. A shiver ran down Shaymin's back and she hugged herself the whole way there, feeling a steely glare.

At the large doors, Palkia stopped and turned to her. "Go on," he said. "Arceus does not wish to hurt you."

Shaymin took a deep breath and walked through the doors. At the very far end, where Arceus always sat at the meetings, was he himself, Regigigas, and the Regi trio. Shaymin smiled, glad to see her siblings again, but despite them being in their Pokemon forms that showed no emotion, she could feel something cold and…shocking. Scowling, Shaymin stepped up next to her siblings when suddenly Regigigas had his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"I-I'm so sorry Shaymin," he whispered in her ear. He pulled back. "Shaymin, I'm leaving."

"Wait…what?" Shaymin asked.

"These days I am incredibly tired," Regigigas said. "I've lived longer than all the other Legendaries- save for Arceus- and I just…it's taking its toll on me."

"Where are you going?" Regice asked, her voice reverberating like metal on metal. "Dad-"

Registeel looked at his brother, who was currently chipping small rocks off his own arm. Regigigas frowned and stepped back.

"I'm going to Snowpoint," Regigigas said. "Humans are afraid of me, but hopefully they'll feel safer if I…go to sleep."

Shaymin's eyes grew wide. "Like a statue…?" she asked, recalling those moments when her father sometimes wouldn't wake up for days, just sitting there like rock.

With a deep sigh, Regigigas nodded. "I'm afraid that one day I just won't wake up…" he said. "Legendaries do get old sometime!" He laughed, but no one else did.

Arceus waved his hand, getting Shaymin's and the Regi's attention. "He will still be able to come to the special meeting we hold every…uh…"

"Fifty years," Regice said for him.

"Yes," Arceus said, a little embarrassed that someone had to help him. "But that's it. He's a retired Legendary now, and as such, will become a dormant statue."

Shaymin rubbed her eyes, but couldn't stop the tears that were coming. "I'm going to miss you," she squeaked. Regigigas placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"It's inevitable," he said. Regirock sniffed.

"Dude, are you crying?" Registeel and Regice asked in unison.

Regirock shook his head and mumbled, 'No…' Regice whacked him upside the head with her crystalline arm, causing him to stumble forward a few steps.

"Stop it," Regigigas said warningly. The three changed into their human forms, with Regirock rubbing his face with the back of his hand. He had a cap that one would wear in the desert regions, brown with fabric hanging off to shield his neck, and curly ginger hair poked out here and there. He scratched a stiff piece of red fabric used to patch up holes in his thin, tan coat, and turned away.

Whoever said middle children were normal had never met Regigigas' family.

"You'll still see me," Regigigas said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Just…only…a couple times a century…" He placed a hand on Regirock's shoulder. "You can see me other times, though."

Everyone perked up.

"When you three," Regirock gestured to the Regis, "are together in the same spot in Snowpoint temple, I will awaken. You can see me at any time. Don't neglect Shaymin."

With that, he walked out of the room, never looking back. Shaymin collapsed and tried to quiet her sobs, but she couldn't. She knew she'd rarely see her father again; Regice hated her, and the other two wanted nothing to do with her. There was no way they'd bring her along. No way in hell. Arceus gently rubbed her back and mumbled something quietly, and when Shaymin opened her eyes, she saw something on the ground.

Confused, she picked up the flower and read the tag. It had '~Regigigas' in that crazy handwriting of his, and it was a Gracidea…but different. Hers were always strictly pink and star-shaped, with two green leaves, but this was much more beautiful; starting at the middle was a deep yellow, which transitioned softly to a dark pink. The stem was long, with two full leaves soft to the touch.

She began to change form until she was a small hedgehog. Everyone backed up. Giratina came to the door just in time to see Shaymin grow longer legs, messier hair, and two long, spiky ears. She screamed in surprise, but Giratina ran up and pulled her into his arms.

"Calm down," he said and ran a hand through her green…Mohawk…? Scowling, he brushed his hand along the soft leaves on her neck, and through the long fur of her ears. "A forme change. You're one of the very few Legendaries to do it…"

Shaymin began to shiver. "But why…" she asked.

"To help with your flowers," Arceus said slowly. "Come to me. Jump." He stood back about ten feet, and when Shaymin jumped to him, he stepped to the side. She screamed, but stayed floating in the air. "Ah, yes. Giratina, take her outside and get her used to her new form. I'm guessing that, like a flower, she will change back at night."

Giratina nodded and walked out of the room, hands behind his back. Shaymin landed on the ground and ran behind him, trying to keep up with his long stride. For some reason, she didn't want to change into a human just yet. She followed Giratina outside and looked down on Mt. Coronet.

"Well, come on," Giratina said with a grin. He literally jumped off the side of the platform, not bothering to use the stairs. Terrified, Shaymin called his name, but he floated up, his Pokemon form completely different than what she was used to. He had a long, snake-like body with spikes going along his sides. He still retained the black and red stripe pattern, and long, clawed tendrils rose from his back.

"Griseous Orb works wonders," he said.

Shaymin smiled. "This is…so cool!" she said. She jumped off the platform next to Giratina, and steadily floated in the air. Laughing, she flew in circles and onto another peak of the mountain, landing on the very tip. She was fast, and felt like she could get anywhere. Giratina roared and followed her every movement, trying to get to some of the smaller places she ended up getting to.

When she found a crack in a boulder just big enough for her to fit in, she climbed in and watched as Giratina furiously tried to break the rock apart. With no arms, he simply destroyed it to pieces, oblivious to Shaymin flying away. She was so tiny, probably smaller than Giratina's _eye. _

"Come get me!" Shaymin exclaimed. "No, wait, tag!" She tapped Giratina's golden crest and flew away, giggling. She looked this way and that, deciding to hide in a flower garden. She crouched low, her green hair hidden among the grass. Giratina landed in a nearby, shallow lake in his Altered Forme. He swung his head around, eyes scanning everything.

Giggling, scurried backwards, but she bumped into something. Eyes wide, she slowly turned and came face to face with a huge Torterra, the wild one being much bigger than the domesticated ones the humans had. She screamed and began to run, but a huge foot came down on her back.

Giratina let out a roar after heating Shaymin's scream. He carefully stomped through the grass, coming upon a Torterra.

Shaymin looked up, feeling strangled under the weight of the Pokemon's foot. She began to feel herself grow faint, and her eyes began to close. She heard a loud, ear-shattering screech and felt the weight being lifted off of her, but she fainted.

When she woke up next, she was sitting in a dark room. The roof was swirling dark purple, and around the huge area was many pillars made up of purple, green, and blue crystalline structures. Someone was gently poking her in the side, and suddenly the face of a bright pink cat came into view.

"Welcome back, Shaymin," Mew said. He cut something with his teeth and wrapped it around her middle. "We had no idea a Torterra was lurking around here. You've got a few broken ribs, but that's it. Please change into your human form."

Groaning, Shaymin willed herself to get rid of the fur, paws, and red scarf. She changed into a human, not bothering to look at her form (altered forms did transfer to humans…right?). Mew helped her sit up and flew around, wrapping some bandages around her middle, very tightly.

"My arm hurts…"

Mew stopped. He put some tape to keep the bandages on and went to lift her arm. "Oh dear…looks like you've got a broken arm, too." Quickly he flew about, gathering some things from a nearby table.

"Where's Giratina?" Shaymin asked quietly.

"Being punished," Mew mumbled. "Though he meant well, he killed the Torterra and many Pokemon around the area. Don't worry, though. He simply will not be allowed out of his room for a while."

Shaymin couldn't help but smile. "Pretty babyish punishment, don't you think?" she asked.

"What's Arceus to do?" Mew countered with a shrug. "Giratina's been a problem child ever since he was born. He's stronger than Palkia and Dialga, always in a fit of rage, and he's been attempting to eat Latias for I don't know how long."

Eat Latias? Shaymin asked herself. "Why would he do that?"

"Says she looks like a bird. Latios won't hear of it."

Shaymin squeaked when Mew bent her arm the wrong way. Bandages were wrapped around it, and she was given some medicine to relieve the pain.

"I didn't know you were a doctor," Shaymin said.

Mew smiled. "I don't do much apart from this," he said. "I deal with broken things; Celebi deals with sickness." He closed a bag, pulling two drawstrings, and helped Shaymin out of the bed she was in. "If you wish to stay, you can, but this is Giratina's room. I'm not sure if Arceus wants you to be in here. Being in your Pokemon form will hurt less."

He nodded and flew out of the room, leaving Shaymin along. Within just seconds, Giratina came stomping in, his steps literally sending vibrations through the room.

"I'm not a child!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. "I'd rather be trapped in Kanto for Universe's sake!"

Shaymin blinked. He didn't realize she was in there, and almost ran into her when he stomped over to his bed. Scowling, he pushed her aside and turned her to the door, gently shoving her in that direction. She left without a fight and sat outside the door, a worried look on her face.

As she changed into her Pokemon form, she ignored the pain and watched many Legendaries pass through.

She waited a week. The moment the lock on Giratina's door was shattered, Shaymin was instantly there, wanting to say hello to her friend. He looked tired and distressed, seemingly haunted by something he did not want to talk about. Shaymin bounced up to him, her arm still wrapped up, and smiled. She wanted him to come to a meteor shower with her in just half an hour, and it seemed perfect to ask now.

"Sh-Shaymin, what happened to you?" Giratina asked. Even his voice sounded stressed.

"My arm broke and a few of my ribs snapped…but…I'm okay now," she said. "Sometimes I wish we were immortal to this stuff."

Giratina tried a smile, but it was forced. "We all wish that," he said. "We're only immortal with age." He sighed and rubbed his arm, looking very sheepish.

"Giratina, what's wrong?"

"I feel them watching me…" Giratina whispered. "Torterra and Exploud and Azumarill. Th-they keep harassing me, and…"

Shaymin gently touched his arm and then grabbed his hand. "That's a horrible punishment for saving me," she said. Giratina relaxed. "Why would Arceus do that to you?"

"He keeps telling me I'm too…violent. He doesn't care about Palkia and Dialga almost destroying his favorite world, oh no! He cares about me saving you and accidentally killing someone in the process!"

The way he spoke about death as if it were simply normal terrified Shaymin. She backed up, noticing Giratina's eyes narrow. He turned to her, baring his teeth and sharp fangs, but stopped himself.

"G-go away," Giratina said quietly.

Shaymin shook her head.

"Go!"

"I'm not leaving!" she snapped. "I'm not leaving my best friend!"

Giratina clenched his jaw, but Shaymin could feel terror. "I- I hurt people, okay?" he asked. "When I mad, I hurt people, and I can't hurt you! You're the first and probably only person who doesn't view me as a monster!"

He smashed his fist against the marble wall, sending cracks spider webbing around. Shaymin flinched but didn't back up.

"Arceus punishes me because I'm…I get mad very easily. I can't control it. Go away!"

She'd never seen him so angry before. Contemplating running away, Shaymin backed up and swallowed hard. Giratina stood there, fist against the wall, when his shoulders began to shake. Shaymin sucked in a breath and ran up to him. He turned away from her, hands covering his face.

"You never had many friends, did you?" Shaymin asked.

"No. I was kept away from everyone else, like I was a mistake! Arceus told me that once. I-"

"Giratina, no one is a mistake," Shaymin said slowly. "You were created for a reason."

Giratina shook his head. "All Legendaries directly related to Arceus- my family, the Weather Trios, Regigigas, Mew, pretty much everyone who doesn't have a specific parent- are direct formations of his power. He used to have it all, he could create nightmares or dreams, change the weather, turn into any Pokemon he wanted…but when it got out of hand, the powers separated themselves and created who you see today. I…Arceus was meant to have complete control over the dead and antimatter until I just showed up."

Nice to see he still rambled like an old man. Shaymin listened quietly, nodding every now and then.

"Usually he separated his powers himself, I've seen it only once with Victini. He creates a little sphere, and then an egg. I was completely random, his body forced it, and for some reason, he hates me for it." At that, Giratina sniffed, but couldn't stop the sobs. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, not feeling the soft touch of Shaymin's hand on his face.

"No matter what," she said, "you're not a mistake to me. You're kind, and you want to help. You like sweet things, and I've seen the loving look in your eyes when you look at the Latios and Cresselia kids. You're perfect. Giratina, will you come to the meteor shower with me? Please/"

Ruby red eyes glanced at Shaymin. Giratina sniffed and rubbed his eyes, nodding.

"Sure," he mumbled. "When?"

"Right now," Shaymin said. "In about ten minutes, actually."

"I guess we should go now?" To calm himself, Giratina took a deep breath and put his hands together. Shaymin led the way this time, skipping down the hall. She and many others were headed in the same direction, coming upon a floating cloud just outside of the nearest exit. The genies had created it forever ago, a strong, stiff cloud on the inside like a platform, but fluffy and soft on the outside. Everyone was already there.

Legendaries were scattered across the cloud, looking up at the nighttime sky. Stars glimmered, and the form of Jirachi could be seen flying across the sky. Shaymin and Giratina took their spots at the back, sitting quietly together. Some Legends looked at them as if they were crazy, while Latias gave Shaymin an encouraging smile. Meloetta was creating quiet tunes with Celebi, the two having fun together. Others, like Hoenn's Weather Trio, were playing a game, and some, like the Regis, were playing cards.

Jirachi sped across the sky again, this time followed by many streaking lights. Giratina stared at them while Shaymin looked awestruck.

"Look at them!" she exclaimed. "There's so many!"

Giratina nodded. Shaymin snuggled against him, grabbing his arm.

"Aren't you excited?" she asked, looking at him with large eyes. "I've never seen anything like this!"

"I guess…" Giratina said. "I've seen this a few times."

"That must be amazing!" Shaymin rested her head on his shoulder.

Tension filled the air. Shaymin tipped her head to the side, away from Giratina, and glanced at him with a frown.

"Is something wrong?" She told herself then and there to stop asking that stupid question.

"It's just… Ever since I saw you, I couldn't look away. You're eyes are so pretty and green, and you're more interesting to look at than Latias or Meloetta." He sighed and stared at the sky. Shaymin's heart almost stopped.

"Everyone tells me I have pretty eyes…" she said.

"And it's not just that. You aren't afraid to be around me…" Giratina turned and hugged Shaymin, a smile on his face. Shaymin almost melted- it had been so long since she'd seen him smile like that! A true smile. "Most others wouldn't be caught dead around me, but here you are…"

Silence filled the air. Shaymin could have sworn she saw little, star-shaped creatures, but she shook it off. Giratina was so warm and she closed her eyes.

"I love you…" Giratina mumbled. "Ever since I saw you…"

Smiling, Shaymin opened her eyes and looked up. Giratina's pale skin was a very light shade of pink, just visible from the lights around. She felt…happy.

She got onto her knees and gently kissed Giratina.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Shinzu<span>_**: Obviously, I'm not good with romance. Secondly, screw what I said about the time period. For some reason, I think it's only been a couple thousand years since Zekrom/Reshiram were locked away. My midnight brain thought a few million. -Facepalm-

Anyway, I hope you like this. I made it super long for all you people who enjoy long fanfiction. I'm sorry about turning Giratina into a wimp. He'll toughen up soon enough. XDD

**I do not own Pokemon.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello!"

"Ah! Shaymin, how are you?"

The green haired girl smiled and gave a short bow. "I'm great," she said. "You?"

Mesprit grinned. "I'm good," she said. "I've been looking after some of the young ones. Cuney, actually. She's so shy and nervous around everyone."

"The little Suicune?" Shaymin asked, confused. Mesprit nodded. "Ah, yes, she does seem a little nervous. Oh, well, I better get going. Today's the start of the meetings, so I'm going to go meet Regigigas."

Mesprit waved to her as she gleefully skipped down the hall. This time she got to meet Regigigas, because last time her siblings did. It was her turn to see him first, and she was sure someone was holding the others back. Smiling, she came to the great entrance to the Hall of Origin, rocking back and forth on her heels as she waited. A huge golem came up the stairs, swinging his arms back and forth. Each step he took shook the whole flight of stairs and most of the castle itself.

"Papa!" Shaymin exclaimed, waving. The beast shrank in size until he was the same Regigigas human Shaymin was used to. He looked so tired since the past 100 years he'd been gone, but the look in his silver eyes was bright. He sauntered up to Shaymin and hugged her tight, the brightest smile ever on his face.

"I'm so glad to see you," he said. "It's been so long." He stepped back and looked Shaymin up and down, then stared into her eyes. "Is Giratina still kind to you?"

She nodded. "Yes," she said. "I don't know why you're so harsh on him."

"He kills, Shaymin," Regigigas said seriously, placing both hands on Shaymin's shoulders. "I don't want you to die."

"I won't die, Papa," Shaymin said. "We go over this every time." She grabbed her father's hand and walked down the hall, swinging it back and forth. "He's the kindest man I know."

Regigigas sighed. "I know, I know," he said. "I'm just worried about you, that's all."

"You're not worried about Regice or Regirock or Registeel."

"They're idiots that somehow held their own against Arceus when he flipped."

Shaymin's head tipped to the side. "I suppose you're right," she said. "That Hyper Beam literally deflected off of Registeel."

"No kidding!"

It was nice to hear her father's laugh again. Shaymin was smiling the whole time, until they came to a traffic jam in the middle of the hall where everyone was in their Legendary forms. The girl threw back her head and groaned when she saw Dialga challenging Giratina.

The halls were big enough for the two to fight or fly around, bashing into each other. Giratina somehow got on top of Dialga and bit her neck, but she fired a huge beam and sent him flying into the ceiling. Most, if not all, of the Legends were cheering for Dialga. Little Celebi didn't know who to root for- get blasted by his mother, or completely ignore his uncle and best friend? Victini was jumping up and down, calling out Giratina's name. With so many Legends rooting for Dialga, Victini's victory calls did next to nothing.

"Come on!" Rayquaza roared. "Knock 'im out!"

"Giratina Giratina Giratina!" Victini cried. Vibrations sent the castle into a state of complete movement. A large, mythical being stepped down the hall, red and green eyes trained straight on his fighting children. He watched them fight until he saw Dialga falter, and then he created bubbles around the two.

"One more fight like that and you're both punished," he said.

Giratina struggled to get out of the bubble, but the strong encasing simply deflected the sharp claws Giratina tried to punch through it. Dialga defiantly threw her head back and roared, causing everyone to cover their ears as it changed in pitch many times. Ones with more sensitive ears passed out, Mew, Victini, the tiny ones, and bigger ones roared back in anger.

"QUIET!" Arceus roared. Everyone shut up. "Go back to your tasks! Dialga, go to your room! Giratina-"

"I'll deal with him," Shaymin said, releasing Regigigas' hand and walked up to the bubble. "Human form, mate." Growling, Giratina shrank down and the bubble burst. He was bashed upside the head with a thick frying pan. In pain, he roared like there was no tomorrow.

"What the HELL Shaymin?" he exclaimed, rubbing a huge bump that appeared on his head.

The girl shrugged. "You have a very hard head," she said with a grin.

"When did you get…so…evil?" Giratina hissed as he poked the lump.

Shaymin smiled sweetly. "The same time I started loving Pecha Berries," she said.

"You hate Pechas," Giratina growled. He looked at all the Legends still watching and hissed in nonhuman way. They flinched and backed away, many being afraid of being stepped on in a fit of rage.

"I've been wanting to do that for almost a hundred years," Shaymin said and brushed her hand along the handle as if it were a sword. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She walked up and, while he was still sitting down, wrapped her arms around his head, frowning. Giratina gave her a look of pure confusion.

He gently unwrapped her arms and stood up, still rubbing his head. "Shaymin, I don't know what's gotten into you…" he said. "Dialga!" He spun, seeing a little, five-year-old girl giggle and run around a corner. Sighing, Giratina crossed his arms. It was obvious that he was furious with his sister, but there was no way he'd attack her in front of Arceus.

"Giratina, I will punish you later." Arceus turned and walked down the hall, his long…hair billowing in a nonexistent wind. Giratina huffed and stuck out his tongue in a childish way.

"Why do I always become calm around you?" Giratina asked as he hugged Shaymin from behind. "Just the wonderful aura around you…"

Regigigas growled from where he was left.

"Giratina, I wish to speak with Shaymin."

Frowning, Giratina nodded and let go of Shaymin. He whispered, 'I'll meet you in the Meeting Hall' and ran off. Shaymin clenched her jaw and crossed her arms, glaring at her father.

"Papa, why do you-"

"Giratina worries me," Regigigas said. "His condition gets worse and worse each time I see him. He used to be a small, confused child. Now, I can tell, he's got anger management problems and picks fights with Dialga of all people!"

"You don't know how hard it is for him!" Shaymin said. "He's never had any friends, people think he's a monster, and Arceus, his own father, calls him a mistake!"

"Because he is," Regigigas said. He shoved past Shaymin, too disappointed to even look at her. Shaymin's shoulders dropped. She stared at him with large, horrified eyes and then sat down against the wall.

Why would her own father just leave? They were the best father-daughter team, and now he seemed absolutely horrified at what she had become. She loved Giratina, everyone could see that, but why couldn't they just leave them be, instead of taunting and torturing them every day? Ever since the meteor shower almost 90 years ago, no one would leave Giratina alone, and plenty of times she'd had Mesprite come up to her and tell her to leave him; he was a mistake, not someone to be loved, she always said. Shaymin wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head, mumbling quietly to herself. She didn't notice the dark presence come up, nor the cold hand on her back.

"Shaymin."

She jerked to the side, relaxing when she realized it was simply Darkrai.

"Yes?" she asked and twirled one of her long strands of hair around her finger.

"Don't give up," Darkrai said. "I know you two will have a happy ending." He floated down the hall, calling to Cresselia to wait up for him. Shaymin stared at him, sure yet unsure of what he had meant.

Eventually she had to get up. She stood and sauntered down the hall, her hand wrapped around the small Gracidea charm dangling from a necklace Giratina had given her. When she entered the Meeting Hall, the meeting was just about to begin. Shaymin dropped her hand to the side and headed straight for her spot, a small garden about five by five, where small Gracideas were in bloom. She settled into a small grass square and watched.

"Alright, is everyone here?" Arceus asked, glancing around the room. He sat in his chair at the back of the room, Regigigas and Mew on either side. To the humans, Pokemon, and lesser Legendaries alike, those three were revered as gods, leading every meeting, coming together to decide who did what, and how. Regigigas and Mew were always helping Arceus remember what he forgot, calming angered Pokemon down, and pretty much just there to help out when necessary.

Gaining a nod from Mew, Arceus began.

"A problem is occurring amongst the humans," Arceus said, pressing the tips of his fingers together. "Dialga and Palkia have been spotted somewhere in Sinnoh, and now the rumor of Mew has spread throughout the land. Don't get me started on the Regis. The only reason Regice, Regirock, and Registeel are not here is because humans have locked them away, terrified of what they may do."

Giratina, across the large white rug that ran up the room, rolled his eyes and tried to sit as best he could with six legs. The Pokemon in question, save for the Regis, were looking nervously at each other, unsure of what that meant.

"In other words, no one leaves this damn castle until you're reputations are cleared."

Lugia and Ho-Oh groaned. Groudon and Kyogre shook their heads and Raqyuaza flew into the air, enraged.

"I will not, and I repeat, WILL NOT, stay in the forsaken hall!" Rayquaza roared. "I have a duty to protect the sky and the ozone, and I'm not going to let pathetic humans ruin it!"

He thrashed around his spot, a small plateau just big enough for him to coil up on.

"Come on!" Azelf said, his voice full of fear. "You can't keep us here!"

"It is not our place to say what he can and cannot do," Uxie mumbled quietly. He floated up and down, bobbing like he was floating in water. Though he was blind, he lifted his head as if he were attempting to see everyone under the yellow crest on his head.

"We do what Arceus wants," he continued. "That is all we were created for."

"BS!" Giratina roared. Shaymin flinched. "You believe what you want, brother, but I'm not going to sit here and listen to his pathetic complaining! Let the humans see us! Why not?"

Arceus narrowed his eyes. "Humans are used to tiny creatures like Butterfree and Chikorita, and the occasional big one like Charizard or Wailord. They populate the earth. When something new pops up, they must investigate. Bad things happen when humans meet Legendaries."

"How do you know, sir?" Latias asked. Latios sent her a sharp look.

"I simply let a group run free on a planet far, far away from here," Arceus said. "When I returned, I saw nothing but complete destruction and ruin. Every one of the Legendaries, or Deities as that planet called them, was captured, never being seen again, and every little aspect of nature spun out of control. Do you want to be captured, Latias, Giratina?"

Only Celebi understood what 'captured' meant, and Arceus quickly realized he was using a term none of them understood.

"We cannot be seen or taken," Dialga tried to reason. "It's simply impossible. There is no force strong enough that the humans posses that lets them take control of us."

Giratina snorted. "Unless you took, say, Celebi and manipulated him."

She bared her teeth, or what she had of teeth- small yet deadly canines- and leaned her head forward.

"Say that again," she growled. "Go on! Say it!"

Being the neutral one, Palkia looked back and forth, confused on what he should do. Arceus tensed, sensing that he would need to get up and change into his Pokemon form sometime soon. Giratina's eye twitched and he stood up.

"RECESS!" Mew exclaimed wildly, jumping from his chair and turning into the pink cat everyone knew him as. Playful Legends flooded out of the room. Giratina followed last, trailing behind Shaymin.

He changed into his human form and sat on a bench that had been quickly created to seat everyone in the room. Shaymin sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Her stomach growled.

"Have any Pecha Berries?" she asked.

Raising an eyebrow, Giratina nodded. "Why?"

"I want some."

"Completely opposite of Spicy…"

"I don't care."

Within seconds she was given a handful of Pecha Berries. She ate them happily. Apparently she hadn't ate very many in her life, because she got the same look on her face as one did when they shoved a whole bag of Sweet Tarts in their mouth. Giratina laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Why do you eat them if you don't want them?" he asked.

"I need to grow more Cheri Berries, and the Sour ones don't appeal to me." Shaymin shrugged as if it were nothing. "Besides, I always know you have Sweet stuff with you."

Giratina rolled his eyes. "I hope this doesn't last too long," he said teasingly. "You've already eaten every one I gave you, and my plants don't give me very much."

Shaymin's face turned a little red. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Hey," Dialga said, dragging it out forever. She sat down next to Shaymin, crossing a leg over her knee and resting her arm up. "I've been seeing you eat a lot. Better stop, because your dress looks a little tight."

The two were quickly defensive, Giratina more than Shaymin.

"Go away Dialga!" he snapped, his form beginning to change into his giant centipede.

Dialga snorted. "I'm only telling the truth," she said. "You-" she pointed to Giratina "-need to lighten up and chill! Only you get defensive over the truth."

Shaymin's spirits fell. "Dialga, whatever you want…I'll bring to you," she said. "Just leave us alone."

"Oh, it's a pity to leave you alone with this beast," she said. "It's a pathetic retelling of the Beauty and the Beast, and that's a tale older than Time itself!" She laughed quietly at her own joke, confused when no one else did. "Shaymin, why don't you just leave him?"

"I love him," Shaymin mumbled.

"Are you sure he loves you back?" Dialga intertwined her fingers and rested her chin. Her red eyes showed no emotion, but there was a large grin on her face. "After all, he's never loved anyone before."

Giratina snapped at that. He jumped up, his form changing so fast that if you blinked, you missed it. He threw his large head down next to Dialga and snarled, not fazing her in the slightest.

"Giratina!" Shaymin exclaimed. "D-don't do it!"

Dialga calmly lifted her head and looked into Giratina's equally red eyes, her lips in a straight line. "Touch me, and I'll sic Dad on you."

He couldn't hold it back. His form turned into a dark, shadowy type, almost transparent. Dialga jumped to her feet, but her brother kept disappearing and reappearing. He smashed into her back with his tail, sending her into a group of onlookers. Shaymin tried to shrink back as Giratina opened his mouth, letting a large Hyper Beam form. Dialga roared, clapping her hands together. The choppily cut diamond on her belt glowed blue, and when she separated her hands, a huge beam shot at Giratina. It was just barely avoided as Giratina had to recharge, and he sent a quick but strong beam back at her.

"You leave Shaymin alone!" Giratina roared. Dialga smirked and leaped into the air. A blue aura surrounded her and she emerged in her full Pokemon form. They wrestled in the hall, biting and shooting beams, and attacking with whatever they managed to use. Shaymin backed up against a wall, her knees drawn to her chest, as she stared in horror. Palkia was trying to break up the two, but a beam bounced off one of his shoulder guards and hit the roof.

Pieces of wall crumbled. Bigger Legends like Groudon and Rayquaza protected the smaller ones. Entei leaped from big piece to big piece, as well as his siblings, and shot away many of them with his attacks. Giratina and Dialga roared in unison, causing the whole castle to vibrate and shake.

"Shaymin!"

Someone grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, hunching over as a huge block of marble fell. He grunted and dropped Shaymin.

"Ah! Papa!" Shaymin turned and looked up as the brick crumbled. Regigigas opened an eye, grinned, and gave a thumbs up.

"I've had worse," Regigigas whispered. He stood up and held his hands out, allowing himself to change into his Pokemon form. Easily he tore Dialga away from Giratina, throwing her against a wall. Giratina roared and sent Hyper Beam after Hyper Beam at the golem, but he simply absorbed them and sent a stronger one.

"Everyone out!" Arceus exclaimed frantically. Without hesitation, most of the Legendaries fled. Darkrai, Latios, Heatran, and Shaymin stayed behind, too glued into watching the battle to move. Arceus' type shimmered and turned darker, the purple wheel around turning to almost black. He absorbed a Shadow Force attack and stumbled backwards, lifting his head to the sky. Everyone knew what was about to happen.

A huge sphere of energy appeared in the air. Darkrai sank into the ground as Latios and Heatran scrambled. Comets began to litter the ground. One came deadly close to hitting Shaymin, and one just grazed her ear. Regigigas was moving about, easily dodging, but Dialga and Giratina's bulkier shapes caught every one. Giratina flashed and turned into a long serpent, his red eyes settling on Shaymin.

She squeaked when another comet shot down in front of her. Giratina shot forward and coiled around about ten feet above her, roaring in protect. Arceus would hear none of that. He sent another wave of Judgment after his fighting children, his red and green eyes glowing.

Shaymin let out a muffled scream and ducked low to the ground, on her back, as Giratina was forced down. He uncoiled and rammed into Regigigas, but the golem didn't move. Regigigas placed one foot back, placing both heels of his palms together. A large Hyper Beam erupted into the air, and when Giratina flinched, Regigigas lifted his arm. In the air, a large hologram-like hammer appeared, following every movement he made. Giratina tried to scoot back, but the wall stopped him, and the hammer collided with his head. He smashed into the ground face first and stopped fighting.

"G-Giratina," Shaymin gasped. She ran over to him as he became human, and pressed a hand to his forehead. "Stop fighting. St-stop fighting."

Dialga, having taken on the wrath of Arceus as her brother got Regigigas, weakly tried to stand up. Her form crashed to the ground and shook the whole building. She opened her jaw and let out a weak cry.

"Giratina, I've had enough of you!" Arceus roared, turning to Shaymin and Giratina. "You can't go one day without fighting someone!"

As Shaymin gently whispered to him, Giratina felt calmer. He was still enraged and unable to sit up, but he didn't feel the need to attack.

"You're the only one who charges," Arceus growled. Legendaries began to peek around the corner. "You never get along with anyone, you start everything, and your temper is unreasonable!"

Giratina smirked. "I get it from the best," he said.

That seemed to hit Arceus hard. Without a visible mouth, he couldn't show fangs to intimidate, and his growl was rather weak. He leaned his head down and closed his eyes.

"Don't listen, Giratina," Shaymin whispered to him.

"I mean it!" Arceus roared, snapping his head back up. "I've never seen a Legendary as disobedient, foolish, and rebellious as you!"

Nervousness began to surround Giratina. He forced himself to sit up, and Shaymin forced herself not to recoil as he let out painful gasps. Arceus stared at him, and an odd, swirling portal appeared behind.

"I'm sorry I don't please you, Dad," Giratina said and stood up. "I'm sorry I'm not as kind as Azelf, or as smart as Uxia and Palkia. Sorry I'm such a disappointment."

Arceus narrowed his eyes. "I never said you were a disappointment," he said. Giratina scowled. "I'm rather proud of you. But your temper, power, and violence is getting too out of control!" He nodded to Regigigas. The golem, now a man, walked over and grabbed Giratina roughly by the arm. Shaymin jumped up.

"Don't!" she exclaimed. "Please, Papa, don't."

He ignored her. Giratina had no choice but to let Regigigas take him; out of all the Legendaries, even he and Dialga, he had the highest strength in the world, and was able to pull continents if he wished. Dialga lifted her head and cried again, but it was not a cry of remorse. She was glad Giratina was disappearing.

"Arceus…what are you…?"

"QUIET!" Arceus wheel changed to green and vines came out of nowhere, restricting Shaymin. One of them wrapped around her mouth and gagged her. "Send him to the Distortion World where he belongs."

Regigigas nodded and pulled Giratina to the portal. The child of Arceus didn't look frightened, but Shaymin knew; it was a mask, and she knew he was absolutely terrified. She tried to get free, but to no use. Regigigas stood in front of the portal and pushed Giratina in.

The vines disappeared, and as other Legendaries began to reappear, Shaymin covered her face with her hands and began to sob. Regigigas ran over to her and knelt down, rubbing her back gently.

"Shaymin, it was for the best," he said.

"No," Shaymin sobbed. "I need him! Bring him back, now!"

Arceus stepped over, his huge form towering over the small human girl. "What's done is done, child," he said. "Giratina will be there until I deem him worthy to reenter the living world."

Shaymin shook her head. "Arceus! I-I'm…" She forced back a choke and pulled her hands away, rubbing her eyes. "I'm pregnant, Arceus, and he's the father!"

If possible, Regigigas and Arceus paled.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Shinzu<span>_**: Before you go flaming me about how Legendaries can't have kids and shit, leave me to my own imagination. This was planned from the start. Don't like, leave. (

Now, as my friend puts it, HSOGA. Yup. Anyway, when a Legendary is gonna have a kid, they can't change into their Pokemon forms. That's it. I've imagined that they have been humans for a long time, and being a Pokemon is just a way to harnes their power. Don't ask, just go with it.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed as much as I love typing this! The next chapter will probably be the last, I don't know, so keep an eye out!

**I do not own Pokemon**


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight poured through the mirror on the wall, left there to show the reflection of the outside world. Nothing could penetrate the warmth that somehow got through, nothing except that lingering feeling in the back of her mind, one that told her that someone was there who was not supposed to be there. Rolling over in her bed, Shaymin opened a green eye and almost screamed at the top of her lungs. A little boy with messy green hair and another with white hair and kind blue eyes were just peering over the mattress, staring at her intently.

"Shay, Krai, what are you doing?" Shaymin asked, forcing herself to sit up. Yes, the boy was a few thousand years old, but without any father figure, he ended up childlike, retaining the form of about ten years old. Krai, on the other hand, was almost the complete opposite of Shay; his young, childish form was forced to grow up after Darkrai died, he was forced to mature and take reign over nightmares, and he was only about twenty years old, young for a Legendary.

"We're waiting for you to get up," Shay said with a smile. "Deoxys didn't want to play with us anymore."

The newbie. Shaymin yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Eat breakfast yet?"

"Yes," Krai said. He stood up and looked at Shaymin, his form changing into a Darkrai. "My mom left for a while, and she wanted me to stay with you."

"Perfectly okay. Now, get out for a few."

Nodding, the two Legends left the room. Shaymin got out of bed and placed her feet on the soft carpet of grass, feeling power and energy return to her as the sunlight hit her face. She pulled off her white tanktop and shorts, instead replacing them with a long white dress, and a low hanging collar that held a Gracidea charm.

She grabbed a brush from the nearby nightstand and pulled out all the knots and tangles, finally deeming herself fit to leave. Outside everyone was a buzz; Rayquaza was constantly challenging Deoxys, Mew chasing after his son, Mewtwo, and the three weather birds or ice, lightning, and fire were in attack mode. Though Arceus many years ago ended up going into a deep slumber, waking only to solve what happened to his Jewel of Life, he was currently trying to settle things in an almost transparent form, something similar to what Jirachi did.

"Hello," Shaymin said as she walked past. Arceus leaned his long neck down and looked back, nodding ever so slightly. He looked almost like a spirit, a ghost, but a strong Shadow Ball from Mewtwo hit him hard and sent his kidding backwards. Shay ran along with Shaymin and Krai, looking up at the mosaics covering the room, kudos to Ho-Oh and Lugia.

"Hey, Mom?" Shay asked. "When will I see Giratina again? He was so cool!"

Shaymin had tried to avoid that the past few months. While she and her son were going to bring flowers to a new place, Shay got lost, being trapped in the Distortion World with Dialga, Giratina, and a few humans. She let out a sigh, her sandaled feet tapping gently against the marble floor.

"I'm not sure," she said, feeling guilty that she _still _had not told Shay who his father was. The boy had learned early on not to ask, because Shaymin would always give roundabout answers, not really giving him what he wanted. To be honest, every night Shaymin would lay in her bed and think about how much like Giratina the boy was turning out to be. They had the same messy hair that was impossible to brush, the same love of Pecha Berries, and the same uncontrollable anger that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Krai gently tapped Shaymin on the shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt your thought, but you wanted me to remind you to water your flowers today."

Flowers! Shaymin smiled sweetly and nodded. "Thank you, I almost forgot. Come on!" She morphed into a small hedgehog, then a small, reindeer like creature that flew through the halls at an extreme speed.

Outside was a large expanse of clouds, almost always covering the sky and snowing, something that helped keep their cover from unsuspecting eyes. Shaymin landed on a solid cloud and bound away to a grassy area, Krai and Shay following right behind her.

"Ah! Look at the Pidgeott!" Shay exclaimed, gesturing with a jerk of his head to a flock that had landed nearby. He ran up to them, his eyes full of wonder, and spoke in short bursts of, 'Shaaayyymiiinn!' The birds called back in their respective way, happy looks on their faces.

"Why do you go say hi?" Shaymin asked Krai.

"Shay seems to be having fun, and I don't want them to flee," Krai said. Shaymin frowned; it was a shame how someone as kindhearted as him was seen as an evil creature.

She sighed and began to walk along her many gardens with a watering can in tow. Drops sprinkled every pink flower, green leaf, and completely soaked the ground. She did not full understand how this was possible, a garden on a cloud, but it was there, and she simply went along with it. Palkia was sitting on a bench, one leg crossed over his knee with a book resting against it.

Confused, Shaymin walked up to him. "You read?" she asked.

"Ah, yes," Palkia said with a smile. Over the years, he had grown very mellow, calm like his three pixie siblings. "These books are a lot better than the old scrolls everyone used to use."

Shaymin laughed. "You don't have to worry about ripping it or something," she said. Palkia nodded.

"Exactly! I haven't ripped a single one!" He held up the book, one with a picture of three pixies in a circle around one glowing source. "It amuses me how the humans see us. Did you know that, until Kanto and Sinnoh started communicating with each other, Mew and Ho-Oh were seen as gods? And a lot of people think Giratina and Arceus are girls!"

That was a shock. "Do they really-?" she asked with a shake of her head. "How they believe that is beyond me."

"I know! It's so weird- I cannot imagine them as girls. Dad is way to hotheaded and sexist for that, and Giratina…too…angsty."

"Tch, got that right." Shaymin simply had to agree. She waved good by to Palkia and continued through her garden, suddenly paling when she saw Krai trying to pull human-Shay off of a young Pidgeott.

"Shay!" she exclaimed. Startled, the boy let go and he and Krai toppled over. "Be nice!"

"Sorry Mom!" Shay exclaimed. Krai pushed the boy off of him and floated back into the air, a little wobbly at first.

Shaymin sighed and shook her head.

Later that day, Shay was running through the halls, arms spread out as he screamed, "I'm Latios! Fear meee!"

Krai looked confused. "But, Shay, Latios isn't that scary…more…friendly…"

"Fine, I'm Lugia!"

"He's very kindhearted."

"Giratina! ROAARR!"

Suddenly he fell to the ground. Krai crossed his arms and tapped his three claws against his shoulder. Shaymin, shocked, came over and looked at the nightmare ghost.

"Was that you?" she asked.

Krai nodded. "Yes, it was, but I've also got, though weakly, the powers of a Cresselia. Sorry, I was getting ticked off."

As he looked up at a large, to-scale mosaic of Rayquaza on the wall, Shaymin pulled Shay into her arms and walked down the hall. Krai was left behind, though he didn't mind, and the other two headed for the bedrooms.

Explosions rose from the large hall. Shaymin stepped to the side as a fireball made its way towards her, and then ducked away from a bolt of lightning. Things happened almost in patterns here, easily predictable. An enormous gray T-rex with crystalline wings roared loudly and stomped the ground. It shook, knocking Shaymin over, and shook even more when two large black and white creatures collided with each other. She pulled Shay to her and closed her eyes.

"Stop it!" she exclaimed, unable to stand up from the tremors rippling across the ground. "STOP!"

Reshiram had his arms back like he was about to take off, and flames extinguishes in his mouth. Zekrom jumped in surprise from the new voice and let her arms fall to her sides. They simultaneously snapped their heads around to look at the small woman sitting against a wall.

"Shaymin," Reshiram grumbled.

Kyrem let out another roar. "You listen to her, but I can pound you to a pulp and you still won't listen?" He huffed and leaned back, outstretching his one good wing. "Go on, Shaymin, I'll finish these guys."

Slowly she stood up, hauling Shay with her. She nodded to Kyuram and scurried past, the battle suddenly resuming when she was only a few yards away. In her room, she put Shaymin on her bed and spun around, closing the door. Her eye twitched when one side of her room began to crumble; Arceus exploded in through her door, Shaymin only just getting away in time. Through the crumbled wall, Giratina crashed and opened his jaws, firing a Hyper Beam at Rayquaza.

Rayquaza, with help from Deoxys, pounded Giratina farther and farther back. The being of Distortion spun around in his Origin forme, batting his thick tail against Deoxys. Without a word, Deoxys' limbs flattened, widened, and hardened. He formed a ball and bounced off of a wall, shifting into his speed form with ease.

"This is MY ROOM!" Shaymin exclaimed, leaping into the battle in her Sky forme. Though her heart leapt when she saw Giratina, rage surged through her. She leaped onto Deoxys' head, covering his eyes, and he stopped so abruptly that Shaymin went flying. The virus gasped in surprise and pain when Rayquaza's beam missed, hitting him instead.

"You escaped once, twice, and now a third time," Arceus growled. "Go back to the Distortion World!"

Giratina coiled up and jabbed at Arceus like an Ekans. His creator changed color and absorbed whatever attack was sent, and even changed rapidly when Rayquaza and Deoxys started their own fights, throwing attacks everywhere.

They were oblivious to the kid that was just waking up again. Shaymin leaped away from the fight and landed next to Shay, whispering quietly to him. Confused, he rubbed his eyes and looked up, suddenly flinching. He looked from the fight, to the hole in the wall where the Legendaries had bashed through at least five other rooms. Giratina was snapping about how only HE was allowed in the Distortion World, and Rayquaza should stay in his own world.

Shaymin changed into a human and pulled Shay off the bed just before the green dragon smashed it with his spiked tail. Her beautiful grass and Gracidea bushes were almost completely destroyed, and she felt incredibly bad.

"Stop it…" she said. Shay, terrified, leaned against her and then hid behind. "For the love of Arceus stop fighting in my room!"

Tension in the air only grew thicker. Arceus didn't break his gaze to look at her, didn't even acknowledge her. With incredible speed, Giratina snapped forward, smashing into Arceus and sending him across the hall- the hall big enough to fit many of the biggest Legendaries across. Deoxys, shocked out of his fighting, sped out of the room in a blur.

"Why are they fighting?" Shay asked.

"Oh, they've been doing it since, well, since they were created…" Shaymin and Shay turned into their Sky formes and followed the fighting from a safe distance, watching them get closer and closer to Arceus' room.

In anger, Giratina hit the huge gold-colored door, watching Arceus cringe. Shaymin jerked back; Unown exploded from the room in huge waves, creating words like, 'DESTROYER' and 'REFUGE', as if they were scared. There were thousands of groups, all with the 26 letters and 2 punctuation points. One group flew over Shaymin and her son, then stopped, forming the word, 'RUN!'

Groudon, Palkia, and Dialga came from down one of the many halls. Groudon stepped in front of the grass Pokemon and an incredibly growing number of small Legendaries (including Mew, Mewtwo, Victini, Tini, Krai, Selia, Cresselia, and Celebi); Dialga pounded one of her thick feet into the side of Giratina; Palkia tried to reason with Arceus, who was so mad that anger had stopped radiating from him.

"How did he get out?" Groudon rumbled in his deep voice. He growled and threw his hands out, absorbing a feeble attempt at Will-o-Wisp from the Distortion being. "I thought it was impossible."

"Dialga broke the barrier," Arceus said calmly. When he spoke calmly, things were about to happen. The calm before the storm, some might say. A large glowing sphere appeared above his head, between his horns, and shot into the air. At this, everyone scrambled, even Groudon.

"Now we run!" Mew exclaimed, waving his pink tail. He changed into a Machamp and dragged Mewtwo away; he so desperately wanted to see what was going to happen, but as the youngest Legend there, he did not know what was about to happen. Victini and Tini flew off, Cresselia ushered her children Krai and Selia away, and Dialga roared at Celebi to find a safe room. Shaymin and Shay did not get away in time.

Her heart almost stopped as huge meteorites came down from the air. She backed up, shoved Shay to the side, but he hit a large claw and rolled back. A shadow fell over the marble floor, and they weren't hit with the Judgment at all. Shaymin turned her head and looked above, seeing Giratina leaning over them and taking the attack. Dialga was also getting it, refusing to say or make any noise that betrayed her pain.

"Arceus!" Shay called. "Granpa, stop it!" He changed into his human form and tried to get away, but Giratina grabbed him swiftly by his collar and pulled him back. Shay used a Seed Flare to try and get away, but it didn't affect Giratina at all.

Giratina faltered the harder the rocks hit, and then it all stopped. Shay was dropped onto the floor as the beast hissed and lifted his head, red eyes burning.

"Go back," Arceus said without mercy. "Go away. I never want to see you back here ever again."

"Listen to me…" Giratina said slowly, voice sounding pained. "Just listen, and I will go back. The Distortion World is completely different than what you were thinking; I've changed it, fixed it, and anything that happens here, happens there. The distorted version of the Hall of Origin is destroyed. You caused it."

Confused, Shaymin hopped out from between Giratina's front paws and looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Arceus lowered his head. "It means that no residents of the Hall of Origin may reside there," he said, "until Giratina fixes it."

The beast gained a smug look. "If you would've heard me out, we could have avoided it." He stepped back, swinging his large tail. "I would also like to be set free."

"NO!" Arceus roared instantly, fire rising around his hooves.

"I've only been trapped there for a couple thousand years," Giratina said defiantly. "Besides, this is the second time I've seen this child, and I wish to know who he is."

Shaymin gained a big, nervous frown. An Unown bumped into her, urged to follow the thick, psychic aura surrounding Arceus.

The boy in question ran up to Arcues as he changed into his human form. He grabbed Arceus' hand and stayed close to him, saying, "He's gonna try and eat me again, just like he almost did in the Distortion World."

With a sigh, Arceus pulled his hand away and ruffled Shay's hair. "No, he would never hurt a child," he said. "If he did, you would've been eaten already."

"That's nice to say to a little kid," Dialga snorted. She stumbled forward, shifted into a human, and stood next to Arceus. "Giratina this is-"

"Shut up!" Shaymin growled, though rather weakly. Legendaries were gathering again. "Dialga, this is none of your business so get the heck out of here or shut up!"

Giratina snorted. "And you guys call me violent."

"Arceus, will you let us go to Giratina's old room? Seeing as mine is _destroyed_."

"Fine. I'm going to go find a new place for these Unown and I will come back," he said. "No funny business, you hear me?"

Darkness still swirled on the ceiling of his room. When they stepped in, pillars began to glow with life and tiny shards made their way through the air. Shaymin seemed to become rather weak, but Shay was as excited as ever.

"This is your room?" he asked, pulling away from his mother. "It looks like the Distortion World, that's so cool!"

"Okay, what do you want?" Giratina asked, crossing his arms. Shaymin changed into her human form and hugged him as if he was going to disappear again.

"Stop fighting," she squeaked. "Stop it, I don't want you to leave again." She pulled away, rubbing an eye, and turned to Shay. "Come here, kid."

Shay happily obliged, halting next to Shaymin. "Yes?" he asked, dragging it out forever.

Shaymin stooped down and pointed to Giratina. "That's your father."

"WHAT?" Giratina and Shay exclaimed in unison.

"He tried to _eat me_!" Shay exclaimed, jumping back. "Eat me, ya' hear?"

"He screwed with the barrier between the Distortion and Real world!" Giratina growled. He stepped towards Shay, but Shaymin pushed Giratina away.

"Hurt him, and I will personally hurt you," she growled. Giratina glared at her, narrowing his red eyes. "I was going to tell you, but you were banished just before…" She frowned.

Giratina knelt down and waved to Shay. In the many years he'd been gone, literally nothing about him had changed. He still wore the same clothes, had the same hairstyle, same red eyes and temper. Shay grabbed Shaymin's hand and leaned close to her, his green eyes wide.

"I won't eat you," Giratina said, finding it hard to believe he…had…a son. "I promise."

Being the proud, head-into-battle-first kind of guy, Shay let go of Shaymin's hand and walked forward. Giratina went to move, but couldn't. Shay wrapped his arms around him and hugged him, saying, "You jerk! You left me alone, got forced to stay in the Distortion World!"

"I'm sorry…" Giratina said. "I…I was getting tired of Dialga's constant harassments…" He hugged Shay back, smiling. Suddenly loud pounding came from the door and they screamed.

"You've been in there long enough. Get yer asses out here!"

Giratina jumped up and opened the door, coming face to face with Arceus, who was giving a stern look.

"Come on, meeting hall now."

The two grass Legendaries followed Giratina and Arceus through the halls. Pokemon had gathered from everywhere in the hall, and most of them were spiteful, glaring at Giratina. Mewtwo looked confused, as well as some of the younger Pokemon, but no one said anything as Arceus stepped up to the front and turned around.

Legendaries everywhere got even quieter. No one was fighting.

"Who wants Giratina back?" Arceus asked.

Naturally, Shaymin and Victini raised their hands. No one else did.

"Well, tough luck, he's staying."

Giratina perked up. "What?" he asked.

"You will be able to come to the Hall of Origin when you please, but you must occasionally visit Turnback Cave. The spirits are getting _deadly _without you." Arceus narrowed his eyes. Dialga looked completely stunned, unable to say anything. "One wrong move, and I'm leaving you in the Distortion World with no way out."

The man nodded. Arceus waved his hand.

"Alright, you may go."

"Sir, why did we have to come here?" Ho-Oh asked.

"So you didn't flip out and start destroying things when you saw him," Arceus said with a shrug. "I really don't want him to die…yet. As long as he remains with Shaymin, we'll be fine, because she has this…calmness about her…" He trailed off, rambling to himself.

Shaymin was so excited that she couldn't stop smiling. When Arceus dismissed them for good, she let out an 'ee!' and tackled Giratina. They laughed and turned around, seeing an absolutely confused Shay.

"What does that mean?" Shay asked, raising an eyebrow.

As Legendaries began to depart, Shaymin grabbed Giratina's hand and gently guided Shay out of the room. She let go of Giratina and stepped back, saying, "Go…say hi to each other or something, okay? Talk about what you missed the past few thousand years."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shinzu<strong>_: Possibly my third or fourth version of this chapter. It was either this, or another one I was almost done with. Want an alternate ending chapter? XDDD  
>Oh, yeah, one more chapter next, about Giratina and Shay being absolute dorks. I seriously can't believe I'm finishing a story...it's short, yes, but I've literally never finished one! Yes, this was rushed, but that's because I have school tomorrow and I have no idea when I'll be able to get back to it.<p>

Enjoy!


End file.
